Can't Fight This Feeling
by MusicManiac16
Summary: A Chadpay fic. "Why does my life suck so much that a girl like her would end up at U of A, and my best friend ditches me to go off to some retard school in California, so he can be closer to the idiot girl who stole him from me in the first place?"
1. Chapter 1

**East High Spring Musical, Senior Year**

"Sharpay Evans, who will attend the University of Albuquerque in the fall with a major in theatre arts!"

Chad couldn't believe his ears. _Sharpay? At MY school? Why does my life suck so much that a girl like her would end up at U of A, and my best friend ditches me to go off to some retard school in California, so he can be closer to the idiot girl who stole him from me in the first place? What did I ever do wrong?_

He got up quietly and left the stage as everyone applauded for the girl who had given him hell ever since freshman year, silently boiling inside as he remembered the first day of high school.

"_Hey Sharpay, wait up!" Chad shouted as he ran down the long hallway, his curly hair bouncing up and down. She turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. Her brother Ryan turned also and looked around the hallway, obviously uncomfortable with Chad's presence._

"_Danforth."_

"_Um. Hey! So, how was your summer, Sharpay?" He shifted his bag to his other shoulder and smiled. "I haven't seen you since promotion!"_

"_Thankfully."_

"_Haha, yeah…um…wait, what? What's going on, Sharpay?" He looked at her, hurt. "I don't get it."_

"_You're dumb and I don't want to be associated with someone like you," Sharpay simpered. Ryan coughed uncomfortably._

_Chad was horrified. "What?" he whispered. "But…we've been friends forever, Shar!"_

"_Don't call me that!" she interrupted angrily. She gave him an icy glare. "My name is Sharpay Evans, and you are an insignificant speck of dirt and you are annoying me. Goodbye, Danforth. Have a nice life. Actually, take that back. I hope you don't." She stalked off in her high heels, Ryan trailing her like a loyal puppy, leaving Chad behind in near tears. _

"_Oh yeah?!" he yelled after her. "Well… MY NAME IS CHAD AND I HATE YOU SHARPAY EVANS AND I HOPE YOU DIE!!" She stopped for a split second, but refused to turn around and kept walking. Ryan turned and gave him a sympathetic look before running after his twin, who now had all eyes in the hallway shifted onto her. Chad ran into the bathroom and tried to hold back the tears. _Why would she suddenly be so mean?_ He sadly wondered to himself as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down._

"_Chad? Is that you?" He quickly wiped his eyes and turned around. A familiar looking kid stood behind him. "I'm Troy Bolton," he said. "I don't know if you remember me…we were on basketball together?"_

"_Yeah, man, I remember." This was the white kid who could jump almost as high as he could. He cracked a small smile at the thought. "What's up?" Chad replied, refusing to show that he'd been crying. He was in high school now, after all._

"_Nothing much…" Troy studied him carefully. "Are you okay, man?"_

"_Yeah, I'm cool. You trying out for basketball this year?"_

"_Oh yeah. I'm stoked. You're trying out, right?"_

"_Well, I wasn't going to…but I think I might. I've gotta do something in high school, you know?"_

_Troy grinned. "Cool. I think we'll be friends, Chad." Chad's smile grew slightly._

"_Cool…wanna go shoot some hoops after school or something? To practice for tryouts?" _

"_Yeah that'd be cool. See you then." With that, Troy Bolton strolled into the hallway and left Chad with hope-a new friend. A new friend who he couldn't possibly fall in love with…not like Sharpay…He found himself getting angry instead of sad, and with anger oozing out of every pore, he strolled out of the bathroom, ready to face the world and become such an amazing guy that she couldn't possibly ignore him. But he could never love her again. Never._

_Chad Danforth didn't speak to Sharpay Evans for the rest of his high school career._

Chad sighed as he shot another ball into the hoop. Perfect shot, as always. Not that anyone had ever noticed…

He'd made his way to the gym after Ms. Darbus's announcement about Sharpay's college choice. Chad's relaxing technique was shooting hoops, and it always had been. He had no idea why he was thinking about Sharpay at a time like this. He hadn't thought of her since freshman year, when she'd completely destroyed him, everything he'd ever hoped and dreamed and wished for.

When she'd thrown herself at his new best friend, instead of at him…

"AGH!" he yelled as he chucked the basketball to the other side of the court. "I hate you Sharpay Evans and I hope you die…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just after graduation…**

Chad gave Taylor a hug. "You'll be amazing at Yale."

She offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Chad. I know you'll rock at U of A. I'll try to come to a game when I'm home, okay?"

He grinned. "Awesome. I'll miss you, Tay."

"You too." She gave him one last hug before walking off the field with her parents. He watched her go, feeling sad and relieved and happy and depressed all at the same time. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Chad?" His grin instantly disappeared as he recognized the voice.

"Sharpay." His tone rivaled the icy voice she'd used to deny him four years earlier.

"I was wondering if we could talk…in private, you know?"

He turned around and looked Sharpay Evans in the eye for the first time since freshman year. "I guess. Where?" She smiled and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the equipment trailer on the football field. He looked at her.

"Yeah, right."

"Please, Chad? I really don't want everyone hearing us…" She looked at him with those big brown eyes. He heaved a sigh and looked around to be sure no one was watching them before stepping into the dark and musty trailer.

She shut the door behind them, leaving them in the dark. "Where's the light?" He reached over and flipped the lights on, then turned around to face her.

"So. What do you want, Sharpay Evans? To tell me I'm a speck of dirt and annoying you? Or is it that I'll forever be inferior to you?" She stood silently, arms crossed and looking down. "What is it Sharpay? Because I'm sure if you have to say it, it must be incredibly important." He paused to take a breath before realizing that she was crying. "You're crying?! Why are YOU crying?!"

"Did you love her, Chad?"

"What?"

"Did you love Taylor?"

He stared at her. "Look at me." She looked up hesitantly. Tears pooled in her eyes and smeared her mascara down her face. _No. Don't do it, Chad. Don't fall for it again._ "Why do you want to know that? It's not like it affects you. You're a spoiled brat, you can get anything you want, so why would you stop to care about someone else, especially me, since you obviously hate me?" She interrupted him with a slap full across his face.

He touched his cheek, then looked at her, shocked. "What the hell?" She looked more shocked than he did.

"I'm…um…I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't…I…"

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back against the wall of the trailer. "What. Did. You. Slap. Me. For." Every word stabbed at her like a knife.

"I…um…" She struggled to find the words as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER!" he screamed at her. "WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME AND TAYLOR?! WHY DO YOU CARE?! WHY NOW?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CHAD DANFORTH!"

Silence.

"YEAH! I LOVE YOU!"

He released her, with an almost frightened look in his eyes. "No. You can't do this to me. No. You don't love me, stop lying." He continued backing up, away from her, his eyes wide. Sharpay stepped forward, wiping the fresh tears from her face.

"The only reason I hurt you freshman year was because I loved you so much…I knew I'd break your heart, Chad. You know me. I'm not a commitment kind of girl…the only reason I was hooked on Troy for so long was because I couldn't have him. But you…" She laughed through her tears. "You were different. I would have killed myself before breaking your heart that way. I thought, if I just ended our friendship, I wouldn't have to worry about it. But now…" Sharpay stepped a little bit closer. "Now, we're graduating high school. I knew I had to tell you before this ended forever."

All Chad could do was stare at her. "You…you broke my heart. You hurt me more than anyone ever has. I hated you. All this time, I thought you hated me…" He looked down at the small blonde girl who had stepped another foot closer to him. Between them were only a few inches.

"I know, Chad…" She began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Chad…so sorry…I should die, just like you said freshman year, I know, I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry…"

She fell onto the floor of the trailer and began to cry, sobs racking her whole body. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Chad! I'll hate myself forever, if I know you never knew how I felt…" Sharpay looked up at him, his expression virtually unreadable. She sniffed. "Well?"

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! One more chapter in the making. If you wanna read it, review review review! Thanks! Go Chadpay!**


	3. Chapter 3

_She fell onto the floor of the trailer and began to cry, sobs racking her whole body. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Chad! I'll hate myself forever, if I know you never knew how I felt…" Sharpay looked up at him, his expression virtually unreadable. She sniffed. "Well?"_

Chad stared at her for what seemed like eternity before offering her a hand to help her up.

More tears ran down Sharpay's cheeks as she blubbered, "You still hate me, don't you? I don't blame you, I would hate me too…I'm so sor-" He stopped her words with a kiss full on the mouth.

She melted inside as Chad's lips explored hers, his strong arms held her, his hands held her head in the softest and sweetest way she had ever known. As their kiss became more and more passionate, she ran her fingers through the curly hair she had always loved and pretended to loathe. Sharpay suddenly found herself with her back against the trailer again and smiled through Chad's kiss.

It was Chad who broke it up after about a minute. It was the fastest minute either of them had ever experienced, but Chad wasn't about to go too far with this girl.

"Wow." They both breathed the word at the same time while staring into each other's eyes.

Once he caught his breath, Chad gazed into her eyes and said softly, "To answer your question…No, I never really loved Taylor." Sharpay breathed a silent sigh of relief. Chad gave her a sideways glance and asked, "Do you really love me?"

She laughed breathlessly. "No, not at all. Couldn't you tell?"

He grinned slowly. "I can't believe you waited so long…"

"Well, I thought I was leaving. But since I'm not going to Julliard…"

"And we'll both be at U of A…"

"I thought, maybe…"

"So, Sharpay Evans, would you please go on a date with me some time?" She smiled.

"I'd love that. But please, don't call me Sharpay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you?"

She giggled. Sharpay stopped Chad's sudden attempt for a kiss with a perfectly manicured finger on his smiling lips.

"You can call me Shar."

**The end! This is my first Chadpay fic, because I think there is a shortage of them on this website. Best HSM couple ever, in my opinion. Review please! I'd love to know what everyone thinks.**


	4. Alternate Ending, read after ch2

_She fell onto the floor of the trailer and began to cry, sobs racking her whole body. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Chad! I'll hate myself forever, if I know you never knew how I felt…" Sharpay looked up at him, his expression virtually unreadable. She sniffed. "Well?"_

"Why did you hurt me like that, Sharpay? How could you? Did I do something wrong? Why me?"

She shook her head sadly, the last tracks of tears trailing down her face. "I can't tell you. I honestly don't think I have a reason." Sharpay looked up at him. "I think I was scared."

Chad looked at the ceiling, away from her eyes, which were still full of tears, and heaved a heart-wrenching sigh. "Scared of what? Really, Sharpay? What about our life-long friendship could have possibly scared you? We lived NEXT DOOR to each other. Up until freshman year, when your parents suddenly got all rich and whatever. We were equals. Is that what happened? You thought you were too good for me?" He crossed his arms angrily, but still refused to look at her although everything in him wanted to.

"No! No, Chad, no! I…UGH!" Sharpay slammed a fist against the wall as she started to sob again. "I don't know…maybe that was why. I just don't know. I went through a phase. I hated my parents, I made Ryan my servant practically…"

Chad smirked. "He still is your servant. He follows you like a loyal puppy dog."

Sharpay smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, now it's his choice. I think we're each others security blankets. I couldn't live without him." She sighed. "Which is why it will be so hard without him, when he goes to Julliard with Kelsi…" Chad glanced down, refusing to let her know that he felt bad for her. Sharpay stood up slowly and brushed herself off as Chad finally began to open up.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. Troy's going to Berkeley, so he can be with his girlfriend. He ditched our plan since freshman year of going to U of A together, so that he and his Gabriella can be twenty seven point three miles away, or thirty six point…whatever. Not that I don't like Gabriella. It's just…yeah. I guess he was my security blanket." Chad looked at her quickly. "No homo or anything. But he was the reason I got through high school without…" He coughed. "Never mind."

Sharpay spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Without what, Chad?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she whispered.

"Nothing." His unreadable expression was back.

"Well. I…I really wanted to apologize for all the stuff I did freshman year. I've felt really bad ever since then. That's…kind of the reason I hit on Troy so much…because he was always with you."

"You hit on Troy because you thought you were too good for me. You chose Golden Boy."

"No! Chad, it wasn't like that, okay? I just…I went crazy without you. I wanted to be around you. I…" She blushed slightly. "I missed you."

"Right. So you hit on my best friend? Good plan, Sharpay." His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You know what? If you'd really felt that way, something makes me think you would have apologized before now. So, Sharpay, you're forgiven. But I won't ever forget the way you hurt me, okay? Can I go?" Chad walked towards the door.

"No, Chad…wait." He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What, Sharpay?"

She hesitated. "Something makes me think that you might…still…I don't know." She looked up at him. "Do you still have any feelings for me?" A single tear ran down Sharpay's cheek.

Chad looked at the door and clenched his fists. "No…" he whispered, his voice breaking. "None at all, Sharpay."

"Then will you turn around, please?" Sharpay's voice quivered dangerously. Chad slowly turned and saw the pools of tears hovering in her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Chad." He looked away from her eyes, which continued to search his face. "I know you hate me. I don't blame you, I would hate me too…I'm so sor-" He stopped her words with a kiss full on the mouth.

She melted inside as Chad's lips explored hers, his strong arms held her, his hands held her head in the softest and sweetest way she had ever known. As their kiss became more and more passionate, she ran her fingers through the curly hair she had always loved and pretended to loathe. Sharpay suddenly found herself with her back against the trailer again and smiled through Chad's kiss.

It was Chad who broke it up, but it was Sharpay who spoke first.

"What was that for?"

"I'm a lousy liar, Sharpay. I've always loved you…" Chad whispered. Once he really caught his breath, he gazed into her eyes and said softly, "To answer your original question…No, I never really loved Taylor." Sharpay breathed a silent sigh of relief. Chad gave her a sideways glance. "I can't believe you waited so long to tell me."

"Well, I thought I was leaving. But since I'm not going to Julliard…"

"And we'll both be at U of A…"

"I thought, maybe…"

"So, Sharpay Evans, would you please go on a date with me some time?" She smiled in relief and pure, utter happiness.

"I'd love that. But please, don't call me Sharpay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you?"

She giggled. Sharpay stopped Chad's sudden attempt for a kiss with a perfectly manicured finger on his smiling lips.

"You can call me Shar."

**Well, I found myself wanting to add more background about Chad and Sharpay's relationship before high school. So this is just an alternate ending. Same basic principle, but with a little more detail. I really liked the other ending though, so I just did both. :) Review please!**


End file.
